Clash of Heroes
by Nikki Pond
Summary: When the Avengers created an incident that resulted collateral damage, the UN has decided to install the "Sokovia Accords". Matt Murdock, now an assistant D.A, comes on behalf of New York to support the Sokovia Accords and shares his views about superheroes and the damage the Avengers did that needs to be held accountable. Part 1 of Vigilante's Consequences. AU to CA:CW & Post-S2.


**Clash of Heroes**

 **Summary** : When the Avengers created an incident that resulted collateral damage, the UN has decided to install the "Sokovia Accords", a system of accountability on superheroes and vigilantes. Matt Murdock, now an assistant D.A, comes on behalf of New York to support the Sokovia Accords and shares his views about superheroes and the damage the Avengers did that needs to be held accountable.

But when all hell breaks loose that causes a civil war between two superheroes—one led by Steve Rogers and his desire for the Avengers to remain free to defend humanity without government interference, and the other following Tony Stark's surprising decision to support government oversight and accountability. A civil war that makes Matt question his views, and wonders if he picked the right side. Which side will Matt choose?

In which Matt Murdock becomes involved in Captain America: Civil War. Post-S2 Daredevil.

 **Author's Note** : I'm aware of the comics (and Matt's side), but a lot has passed and changed. Matt here is put in a very conflicting and vulnerable position, surrounded by political and superheroes situation. This is post-Season 2, few months after. I've been challenged by my friend to write Matt in CA:CW and I hope to write this very believable but also exciting yet politically. This is Part 1 of Vigilante's Consequences.

Contains spoilers of CA:CW, even some scenes and dialogues are here.

…

 **Prologue**

…

 _A year ago…_

Matt Murdock frowned, picking up a distinct heartbeat in his apartment, right in the living room. It didn't sound familiar to him, and it didn't look like it was waiting for him.

Him. A male, who was sitting in his couch. He could pick up a smell of beer and food taken from his refrigerator. His clothing reeked with from the streets, oil, and a hint from Brooklyn. And his arm was made of metal. Prosthetic arm.

He couldn't tell if this stranger was a threat to him, or someone in hiding. Taking a risk, he entered his own home and calmly walked to the kitchen, pretending to be the 'blind, clueless man'. The stranger's heart didn't spike, and seemed to watch him calmly behind as Matt open the fridge and picked up a beer.

"Who are you?" Matt asked out loud, taking a sip.

"I'm nobody," the stranger murmured. Matt's interest peaked. His heartbeat was beating calmly, never once spiking.

"Are you here to hurt me?"

"No."

Interesting. He was telling the truth. And there didn't seem to be any weapons hidden except his metal arm. But there was another smell that he couldn't identify in the stranger. A chemical he didn't recognize.

"Do you need help?" Matt faced to his direction. He sensed that the man had been living in the street, "I'm a lawyer I could help. If you want a place to rest and food, well, you can stay here."

He sensed the stranger's gaze at him.

"Why?"

"Because I do want to help you." He said honestly. His gut was telling him that this man would not hurt him, but he sensed also that he was dangerous. The stance of his body, his shoulders tensed, his fists clenching on the pockets of his hoodie. Something told him that this man was a soldier.

"How do I know you won't call the police?"

"Have you murdered someone?"

For the first time, the stranger cringed. Matt's eyes narrowed, even though he can't see. His left hand slowly moved behind him by the counter, length away from the knife as he listened to his heartbeat. It was definitely spiking with fear.

"I killed a lot of people," he answered, almost too quietly.

"Did you mean to?"

"I-I…it wasn't me…I…didn't…I c-couldn't."

"Do you want to?

"No."

"Then I'm not going to call." Matt's left arm relaxed a bit. The man was scared, but he wasn't planning to lash out. There was genuine fear, but also the wariness in him.

"How long have you been running?" He asked.

"A year." The stranger sighed, like there was a burden he was carrying.

Matt took a seat across from him, sliding another bear towards him. Rain poured down outside, splashing the glass window. He leaned back, imagining the stranger's face glowed pink from the billboard. Whatever the colour pink, that was. His mind whirling around this stranger.

"There's a shower to your left. It smells like you've been running for a long while." Matt remarked, "And I got some spare clothes you could use."

"Do you know who I am?"

"No, should I?"

Both men sat in silence as a thunder cracked.


End file.
